


Serba-Serbi Ternak Lele

by lasagna (kopi_luwak), verlirene



Series: EXO dengan kearifan lokal [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherhood, Family, Gen, Hyna, Total Hyna, UGM!AU, You Have Been Warned
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/lasagna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: Jangan percaya judul, sebab judulnyamisleadingseperti muka tampan seorang Kris Wu.





	1. Prolog: Kebaperan Ko Kris

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a suka duka dan _flashback_ Ko Kris soal perjuangannya masuk PTN dan bagaimana adiknya, sebiji Wu Shixun, selalu ada di sampingnya.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **EXO dan Kris Wu punya Tuhan. Yang kita ambil dari fanfiksi ini hanyalah kepuasan menghinakan Wu Bros aka Wu Yifan dan Wu Shixun di sini.**

Kalau saja Kris ditanyai sekarang perihal hubungannya dengan si adik, Kris akan menjawab tanpa basa-basi kalau dia kangen Shixun yang dulu.

Kadang Kris suka merasa nostalgia sekaligus merasa kurang enak-kurang enak gimanaa gitu setiap memergoki didi kesayangannya menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi campur aduk—marah, kesal, sedih, sebal… ya intinya sekitar situ—atau sengaja nyuekin Kris saat ia memanggil Shixun untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bukannya Kris tidak tahu apa sebab didinya ngambek parah, sih… tapi tahu ‘kan kadang kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain.

Ya, dalam perihal ini, pacar.

Pacar lelaki.

Yang di mata mereka sama-sama unyu dan emesh, bedanya hanya keberuntungan dan pada siapa si lelaki emesh ini melabuhkan hatinya. Oh iya, Kris sudah bilang belum kalau meski adiknya selalu berusaha sungguh-sungguh, darah Wu yang mengalirkan keberuntungan pada keturunannya seperti tidak berpihak pada si bungsu?

Shixun bilangnya sih dia selalu berusaha mengganti nasibnya yang tidak beruntung dengan melipatgandakan kerja keras. Meski sepertinya itu sedikitnya tidak membuatnya terlalu ngenes, tetap saja, kalau dibanding dia yang (kata Papa dan Mamanya) sepertinya selalu beruntung, tidak ada apa-apanya. Apalagi Shixun selalu kelihatan unyu kalau terlihat jatuh-bangun begitu.

Ah… Wu Shixun yang dulu, yang sering dia tebengi kamarnya. Si adik terbaik di dunia merangkap teman paling akrab Yifan. Wu Shixun yang—ini tidak sengaja, tapi tetap saja— _menurut doi_ , terluka karena hal yang Yifan lakukan di semester empat.

Kalau mengenang kembali hal-hal yang sering mereka lakukan dulu, Kris jadi baper rasanya.


	2. Ko Kris, Shixun, dan Kegalauan Milih Jurusan

Kris suka sekali numpang gegoleran di kamar Shixun yang rapi jali, meskipun berakhir sering diomeli karena meninggalkan bungkus jajan di situ. Sebenarnya alasan utamanya bukan karena kamarnya sendiri berantakan, tapi lebih ke alasan kalau pendingin ruangan di kamar Kris kurang greget dibanding di kamar Shixun. Enak buat ngadem.

“Eh eh, _Xiao Didi_ ,” Kris yang sedang bergoleran dengan santai memanggil pihak sebelah yang sedang mengerjakan PR. Telinganya disumbat _earphone_ , tapi Kris tahulah kebiasaan si didi kesayangan, tidak pernah memasang lagu dengan volume keras-keras. “Enaknya Koko masuk mana ya? Bingung nih.”

“Masuk mana apanya, Ko?” Jawab Shixun tanpa mengalihkan kepala dari buku-buku teksnya, sesekali menggumamkan tentang sistem pencernaan manusia dan enzim-enzim apa yang ada dalam mulut, lambung, dan usus. “Lagian apaan sih _Xiao Didi._ Panggil Shixun aja ngapa.”

Kris mesem. Pada zaman dahulu kala, Shixun yang masih kecil terlihat sangat unyu dan sering dikira sebagai cewek—maka dari itu dia suka ngegodain si adik dengan panggilan yang sebenarnya lucu tapi agak saru. Kris pingin balik ke masa itu, sebab saat Shixun mencapai masa pubertasnya, dia jadi mendadak tinggi dan tampan (kalo kata-kata orang, _puberty does him justice_ ). Hanya Kris seorang yang kangen pada masa-masa dulu.

“Masuk kuliah, lah. Menurutmu apa lagi?”           

“Oooh. FK Unair? Deket ‘kan dari rumah, nggak usah keluar kota.”

Pilihan utama mayoritas rakyat Indonesia sejagat raya.

“ _Mainstream_ Dik. _Mlebune yo angel_.”

“ _Kon meh nang ndi?_ ”

“ _Mbuh_.”

Cowok tampan dengan alis super tebal itu menopang dagu, lalu membalik-balik lembar berisi daftar universitas berikut jurusannya yang ada di seluruh Indonesia. “Mama bilangnya jangan jauh-jauh, tapi kok kayaknya di UGM seru ya? Katanya murah lagi biaya hidupnya.”

“Di UGM ngapain? Mau ke mana Koko? Teknik Nuklir???”

“Keren sih, tapi kok _ketoke medeni_?”

“Lha terus mau ke mana?”

“Menurutmu?”

“Lah kan yang ngejalanin nanti Koko sendiri?”

“Iya sih,” Kris merogoh kotak t*pp*rw*re berisi rengginang dan mengunyahnya. “Tapi aku juga butuh saran. Gimana dong _Xiao Didi_?”

“Mau ambil Biologi?”

“Kenapa Biologi?”

“Ga tahu. _Random_ aja.”

“ _Jancuk_.”

Setelah Kris mengucapkan kata sakti itu, Shixun kembali menekuni PRnya tanpa ambil pusing soal Kokonya. Emangnya bisa keterima SBMPTN? Kira-kira begitu isi kepala negatifnya. Sementara itu Kris tiduran dengan lembaran-lembaran tersebut menutupi matanya sambil menyanyi-nyanyi asal.

_Bila cinta tak lagi untukku~ Bila hati tak lagi padaku~  
Mengapa harus dia yang merebut dirimuuu~~_

“Polusi Ko. Diem ngapa.”

“Dih.” Cowok tampan itu menghentikan nyanyiannya. Sejurus kemudian matanya seperti berbinar-binar seperti sudah dicerahkan oleh Buddha. “Ngomong-ngomong, _Didi_ , kalau Koko ternak lele aja gimana ya?”

“Kamu serius Ko?”

Itu bukan suara Shixun, melainkan suara Papa mereka yang entah bagaimana mendengar percakapan mereka. Kris baru sadar wajah datar Papanya muncul dari balik pintu (mungkin untuk mengecek apa Kris dan Shixun menjadi anak yang baik). Diam-diam dia berkeringat dingin. Dia paling susah untuk menebak si Papa, soalnya.

“Kalau kamu serius, nanti Papa bantuin kamu modalin. Gantinya kalau kamu sudah sukses aja.”

Waduh, Kris saja tidak membayangkan apa dia bakal bisa meniti ternak lele sebagai pilihan karir. Habisnya, dari tadi dia kan hanya asal omong saking bingungnya dia mau masuk mana.

Shixun malah menahan tawa.

“Enggak Pa, aku tadi cuma asal ngomong aja kok.”

Raut muka si Papa tidak berubah. Terus malah memberi wejangan sekilas soal bagaimana pilihan sekarang akan menentukan masa depan sebelum menutup pintu kamar Shixun dan pergi.

“Eh, Ko,” sekarang Shixun melihat-lihat lembar jurusan tersebut, “Ada yang namanya Kartografi dan Penginderaan Jauh nih di UGM.”

Kris hanya mengambil brosur fakultas geografi yang ditawarkan Shixun tadi. _Kartografi dan penginderaan jauh_ , ia mengulang nama jurusan itu dalam hati. Nampak keren dan intelek, Kris sih suka yang demikian. Supaya nanti kalau ditanya orang, 'Kris, kamu diterima di mana?' dia bisa menjawab 'UGM Tante, jurusan Kartografi dan Penginderaan Jauh.'

Segaris senyum muncul di wajah Kris. "Boleh nih, kayaknya seru."

Wu Shixun yang melihat ekspresi kakaknya hanya memandang aneh bin jijik. "Ko, senyummu ngeri woi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:
> 
>  _xiao didi_ : adik, dengan arti sebenar-benarnya adik (?), dan _dick_  
>  _mlebune yo angel_ : masuknya juga susah  
>  _kon meh nang ndi?_ : kamu mau ke mana?  
>  _mbuh_ : ga tau  
>  _ketoke medeni_ : kayaknya nakutin  
>  _jancuk_ : kata makian khas orang jawa suroboyoan (....)


	3. Ko Kris, Shixun, dan Kebiasaan Koko

“ _Xiao_ Xun.”

Yang bernama Wu Shixun sama sekali tak antusias dengan salut yang disuarakan kakaknya. Bukannya apa, lihat saja penampilannya: seorang Wu Yifan alias Kris Wu dengan seragam sekolah acak-acakan—kemeja keluar semua, celana super kotor, bau keringat super apek, lalu rambut super lepek yang sekali lihat saja bikin Shixun ogah. “Buset jam tujuh baru pulang. Habis basketan Ko?” tanyanya, sembari menuduh juga karena seingatnya, Kris sekarang sedang dalam minggu _try out_. Mana ada siswa waras bukannya belajar malah main basket.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Kris malah langsung memeluk Shixun yang masih _fresh from bathroom_ , lengkap berkostum handuk di leher, _t-shirt_ polos, dan celana pendek dengan segenap tenaga.

“HEH ASU,” Shixun menyerapah dengan segenap sisa kesabarannya (plis, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau habis mandi dan wangi tiba-tiba dipelukin dengan erat oleh tubuh berkeringat) menarik diri dari pelukan si kakak. “AKU BAR RAMPUNG ADUS KI LHO.” Meski Kris itu badannya kurang latihan dan selalu kalah adu panco lawan Shixun, tapi ada saat-saat yang bahkan Shixun pun gagal lepas dari pelukan Kokonya.

Kris merengut, membuat Shixun bergidik ngeri karena ekspresi yang harusnya lucu itu, kalau dipakai Kris malah jadinya menakutkan.

“Xun, kamu nggak peduli sama Kokomu?”

“Huek cuh.”

Kokonya tercinta ini punya kebiasaan yang entah sejak kapan dimulainya: kalau dia galau, dia pasti mencari Shixun untuk dipeluki dan digelayuti. Dia sendiri sebenarnya juga sama, hanya saja korban _gondelan-_ nya tidak terbatas pada Kokonya, tapi Jongin di rumah sebelah, walau itu cerita lain kali. Karena itu, dia tidak masalah di _gondeli_ kokonya, jika dan **hanya** jika Kokonya dalam keadaan wangi (atau minimal tidak keringatan begini).

“Nilai _try out_ UN-ku anjlok masa,” Kris menghela napas, tidak menghiraukan protes Shixun perihal dia yang belum mandi dan belum ganti baju. “Aku nggak yakin bisa keterima SNMPTN kalau gini caranya.”

“Aku aja nggak yakin berkasmu bakal lolos seleksi sekolah kok, Ko.”

“ _Asu kon, Cuk._ ”

“Lagian sih Ko, hidupmu ngawur dua empat per tujuh.”

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kris mengabaikan ucapan Shixun. “Besok masih ada _try out_ lagi. Nggak selesai-selesai gila. _Wis kesel aku_ ngapalin nama super njelimet sama ngitung kapan mobil bakal berhasil ngerem sebelum tabrakan. Kalau nabrak ya tinggal nabrak aja ya to? Ah, Koko capek, Xun. Hibur Koko dong~”

Sekarang giliran Shixun mangap dikit. “Wah Ko, aku gak tahu kamu bisa serius belajar.”

“Lha aku mau diajak nge _date_ sama Mbak Vic _e_ kalau misal nilai _try out_ -ku bagus.”

“ _Nggilani_ banget kamu,” Shixun geleng-geleng kepala. Harusnya Shixun ingat kalau kakaknya ini tidak bakal serius belajar apalagi sampai galau hasil _try out_ kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang dikejar. Sebentar kemudian, dia terus tersadar. “Kalian belum putus, _to_?”

“Ya belum lah _Cuk_.”

Selama ini Kris masih _nggondeli_ Shixun, sekarang malah pakai menyenderkan dagu di pundak lebar si adik. Shixun agak merinding sih, apalagi nafasnya Kris deket banget sama dia. Bau napasnya menyebar, plis. Mending kalau harum, nah ini bau pete, membuat Shixun agak kepo si kakak ini habis makan di mana setelah main basket. Terus dia dengar dong Kris ngomong dengan santai, “Ntar mau karaokean nggak? Sekalian ke S*shi T*i.”

Dia mau teriak, _mau lah!_ Tapi dia sadar diri. Ini kokonya, gitu.

“Ayo tapi Koko yang bayarin. Eh, tapi besok Koko ‘kan _try out_???”

“Lah _Didi_ , _have mercy on me la_.” Sekarang yang bersangkutan malah sok nginggris, “Kamu gak mau menghibur Kokomu yang lagi dirundung duka? Kamu tega ngebiarin Koko begini?”

“Ya tapi, masa aku terus yang bayarin—“

“Sekarang aku yang bayarin sushinya deh. Temenin aku ya?”

Shixun mangap. _Ini Koko lagi kesambet apa_?

“Tapi Ko, besok kamu _try out_ lagi ‘kan? Nggak belajar aja? Nanti kalau gagal nge _date_ sama Mbak Vic gimana???”

“Gak masalah! Kalau jelek ntar tinggal foto punya temen, bilang aja punyaku. Pokoknya hidup itu kayak katanya Mbah Goethe, kamu ngerti nggak?”

_Soko ngendi._

Wu Shixun mau protes lagi. Sekalinya si Koko sok pintar, selalu saja nampak _wagu_ , dan kali ini dia gagal paham maksud kakaknya, walau mereka sama-sama dapat Bahasa Jerman di sekolah sebagai mata pelajaran muatan lokal. Tapi si lelaki super tinggi terlanjur melepaskan pelukannya dari si adik, dengan santai hanya menghidupkan pendingin ruangan di kamarnya dan melenggang mengambil handuk menuju… kamar mandi di dalam kamar Shixun.

“Ko ngapain kamu di kamar mandiku!!” Shixun otomatis berteriak. “Itu udah _tak koseki_ woi!!”

“ _Mbok_ kamu jadi adik jangan pelit-pelit, aku ‘kan cuma numpang bentar, lampu kamar mandiku mati soalnya. Sekalian minta shampoo-mu ya.”

“ _Asu_ parasit _tenan_.”

_Gusti, paringono_ Shixun _sabar…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keterangan:
> 
> _aku bar rampung adus_ : aku baru selesai mandi  
>  _soko ngendi_ : dari mananya  
>  _tak koseki_ : kubersihkan  
>  _wagu_ : aneh  
>  _gusti, paringono shixun sabar_ : tuhan, berikan shixun kesabaran


	4. Ko Kris, Shixun, dan Bahasa Mandarin

Ini hanya sekadar tradisi kecil Wu bersaudara; nyanyi di karaoke sampe puas, atau kalau tidak sempat ya hanya sekadar melepas penat dengan mengambil jam yang paling singkat. Entah sadar atau tidak sadar, waktu mereka karaoke bersama inilah yang membuat mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Istilah kekiniannya _bonding._ Shixun tidak akan malu-malu menyanyi di depan Kris, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Lagu Barat? Lagu Indonesia? Lagu China? Lagu Korea? Lagu lokal Jawa? Hajar semuanya.

Mengapa kok sampai seperti ritual _bonding_ khas mereka?

Pada zaman dahulu kala, saat Shixun masih _clueless_ , dia pernah mengajak ~~anak ketiga keluarga Wu~~ Jongin untuk ikut acara karaokenya dan si kakak, yang diiyakan dengan remaja berkulit kecap b*ngo itu segera. Siapa yang nggak hepi ke karaoke, terutama kalau dibayarin? Apalagi saat itu adalah satu di antara sedikit kesempatan mereka _morotin_ si anak tertua.

Shixun dan Yifan sih memang menyanyi dengan bahagia, karena itu dia jadi tidak paham mengapa muka Jongin di sana seperti muka-muka orang konstipasi—pucat dan berkeringat—selama berada di sana. Terutama setelah mereka selesai karaoke, Jongin tampak seperti orang yang baru saja mendapat vonis bebas dari hakim setelah sebelumnya dituntut jaksa penjara seumur hidup.

Belakangan ini Shixun tahu alasannya: karena suara Kris dan dia sama-sama jelek. Yifan dan Shixun boleh-boleh saja dianugerahi gelar pacar idaman dan sudah memiliki wajah sangat tampan 2k1x, tapi soal tarik suara tetap saja mereka ampas. Lebih baik diam untuk melindungi kemaslahatan telinga bangsa.

Tapi memangnya separah itu? Pikirnya yang polos bersuara.

Meski ia berpikir begitu, tetap saja pada akhirnya dia tidak pernah mengundang siapa pun lagi di acara karaokean berdua bersama Kokonya.

“Ko,” Shixun angkat bicara, “Kayaknya kita harusnya ke S*shi T*i duluan deh?”

“Kenapa?”

“Ya abisnya nanggung Ko di sini cuma bisa sebentar, _selak_ tutup!”

Kris nyengir tampan. “Abis isi amunisi lah kita karaokean lagi, lagian ini masih jam tujuh kok. Kalau di _course menu_ , ini cuma _appetizer_ Dek!”

Karena Wu Yifan sudah bersabda, Shixun tidak protes macam-macam lagi, toh kalau emang udah keburu tutup Shixun bisa nagih lain kali, meski sebenarnya agak sayang karena dia sudah lumayan berpakaian dengan tampan. Kris dengan cueknya melanjutkan lagu yang sempat terputus di tengah jalan.

 _Ning alun-alun tak goleki,_ terminal, stasiun _tak ubengi, senajan setahun tak enteni, tresnamu sing tak gondeli~_

Kalau dinyanyikan dengan suara perempuan penyanyi yang _kenes_ , tentu ada kesan kesepian yang muncul dari lagu itu, menurut Shixun, sayangnya ini dinyanyikan oleh Kris, jadi kesan _ngenes_ itu agak-agak…

Ya sudah lah, Shixun juga suka lagu ini, jadi dia dengan hinanya ikut bernyanyi bersama Kris, apalagi mengingat lirik lagu yang (kalau dia mau berdelusi) agak mirip dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang sedang ia alami. _Ihik_. Jongin tidak suka jenis lagu seperti ini jadi dia agak jarang memutarnya di depan yang bersangkutan, kecuali kalau sedang dalam _mood_ ngegodain.

Kris menepati janjinya dengan mengakhiri sementara sesi karaokean singkat (yang dibayar dengan uang Shixun) sebelum memulainya lagi nanti (tentu nanti bayar lagi dengan uang Shixun, kakaknya mana ada mau rugi). Saat mereka melangkah ke restoran yang dimaksud, cukup beruntung mereka masih dapat tempat duduk di tempat yang oke sebab ramai.

Mereka cukup sering makan di sini berdua dan mereka sudah lama memutuskan kalau _spot_ favorit mereka adalah tempat duduk empuk di pojokan yang berdekatan dengan piring-piring sushi yang berputar, jadi mereka bisa langsung ambil tanpa perlu repot pesan. Shixun ingin iseng pesan _uni_ tapi buru-buru ditabok Kris. Tatapan cowok ganteng dengan alis boros itu seolah berkata; _Cuk, tuku nggo_ _duite sopo._

Setelah pesan minuman, muka Kris yang tadi tampak penuh seringai sok tampan berubah menjadi seolah manusia yang dirundung duka (sebenarnya hanya dilebih-lebihkan sih).

“ _Xiao Xun_ , _aku kok malah jadi keingetan sama itu loh, keluarganya Om yang di Semarang._ ”

“ _Kenapa sama Om?_ ”

“ _Aku denger anaknya masuk ke universitas anu kok pake jalur belakang. Bayarnya muahal buanget. Sempet tes sampe berkali-kali ke universitas swasta di Jakarta, di Jogja, di mana-mana sampe mabok tapi ternyata enggak keterima juga.”_

_“Seriusan?”_

_“Iya. Dengernya sih dia pantang menyerah masuk FK, udah keterima Teknik Elektro padahal, tapi dia tetep ngotot pingin masuk FK. Akhirnya dapet di tempat Om ngajar... tapi lewat kenalan si Om. Tahu ‘kan universitas itu kek udah dikenal banget sama praktik begituan.”_

Ini kebiasaan kedua mereka: sering banget pake bahasa gado-gado dan cenderung pakai Mandarin atau dialek Hokkien kalau lagi di luar dan kondisinya sedang ngegosipin orang. Yang datang dengan ide ini pertamanya adalah Kris, sebab ‘kalau ngegosipin orang atau kamu lagi _serik_ sama temen kamu ‘kan kamu bisa ngomong di sini sama aku tanpa khawatir temenmu ngerti’, diamini Shixun dengan sepenuh hati.

Karena itu, Shixun cukup sering bersyukur bisa menguasai banyak bahasa.

“ _Koko tahu ini dari mana?_ ”

“ _Dari Mama sih, tapi posisinya Mama cerita ke Papa._ ”

“Ooh,” Shixun mengangguk-angguk, “ _Terus maksud Koko cerita beginian apa?_ ”

“ _Ya enggak papa. Cuma kepikiran apa ntar aku bakal sampe segitunya buat cari kuliah._ ”

“ _Ko kamu kalau kayak gini malah jadi aneh,_ ” cowok yang lebih muda menimpali, “ _Koko nggak pinter-pinter amat, dan Koko kayaknya juga enggak bakal se-desperate itu buat cari kuliah deh. Hehe.”_

 _“Kamu mau ngehina atau ngehibur aku sih?”_ Kris meneguk _ocha_ dinginnya, agak ngambek dia sepertinya.

“ _Dua-duanya Ko._ ”

“Asu.”

(Tiba-tiba Kris lupa Bahasa Mandarin.)

Shixun mengambil sushi yang disajikan di atas piring berwarna merah. Mengabaikan tatapan _disapproving_ dari kakaknya, Shixun mengunyah sushi tersebut dan berujar, “ _Eh iya Ko, Jongin udah punya pacar loh_.”

Terus terang Kris agak terkejut. _Piyik_ #2 setelah Shixun, yang dia kenal juga sejak jabang bayi, rupa-rupanya sudah punya pacar, dan di mata Kris, duo _piyik_ ini seperti anak kecil yang belum puber. Eh, tahu-tahu sudah ngegandeng orang saja. “ _Laki apa perempuan?_ ”

“ _Perempuan Ko. Namanya Krystal, anak kelas IPS._ ”

“ _Anjir ga nyangka aku, kalian ternyata udah pada gede-gede,_ ” Kris memasang lagak terharu. “ _Kok enggak ngasih PJ? Kok nggak ngasih tahu ke aku juga? Kok dia durhaka banget sebagai anak ketiga?_ ”

“ _Koko plis, malu-maluin. Ngomong selamat ke Jongin aja belum. Lagian, kayak ga tahu aja kalau Jongin itu sayang sekali sama uang-uangnya._ ”

Kris ketawa aja. Asik lihat Shixun bertindak jadi _tsukkomi_ , gitu.

Keduanya sibuk dengan sushi masing-masing; Shixun kemudian memasukkan kembali ponsel ke saku celana dan Kris sibuk buka-buka inst*gr*m. Iseng Shixun lihat kanan kiri, tapi… dia bertemu pandang dengan banyak orang. Dia mencoba abai, tapi saat menoleh lagi dia masih dapat tatapan yang sama.

“ _Ko,_ ” panggilnya.

“ _Apa?_ ”

“ _Ini cuma aku_... _atau aku ngerasa kita lagi dilihatin?”_

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu cuek lalu melanjutkan makan _sushi-_ nya. Sebenarnya Shixun hanya tidak sadar, ketika dia dan kakaknya berbicara—bergosip dan bergalau, lebih tepatnya—dari tadi _full_ menggunakan bahasa Mandarin, orang-orang sekitar mereka terus menatap mereka campur aduk. Antara kagum dan melongo, atau salah sangka.

Tampan, pakaian yang baik, _dan_ berbicara bahasa asing.

 _Wuanjir ganteng!_  
Artis K-pop ya jangan-jangan?  
Mana, mana?  
Dua cowok ganteng di pojok sana itu jangan-jangan artis yang lagi pelesir?

Kira-kira begitu pikiran orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdua.

Sempat ada orang yang iseng minta tanda-tangan ke Kris, alibinya ‘siapa tahu artis luar negeri beneran’ yang dituruti oleh Kris dengan senang hati dan jumawa (sebab berasa orang terkenal)—sementara Shixun menjadi Shixun, melihat adegan itu hanya sanggup ngakak ekstra.

Kalau ditanya alasan Kris pura-pura tidak paham bahasa Indonesia dan bersedia membubuhkan tanda tangan (yang entah dikasih berupa tanda tangan asli atau hanya coretan asal), paling-paling karena—

“Ceweknya cantik, sih.”

Shixun akhirnya memutar mata, ”Ko, gak gitu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ning alun-alun tak goleki,_ terminal, stasiun, _tak ubengi, senajan setahun tak enteni, tresnamu seng tak gondeli_ : kucari di alun-alun, kuputari terminal dan stasiun, meskipun setahun kutunggu, cintamu yang kugelayuti (lirik lagu Alun-alun Nganjuk)  
>  _cuk, tuku nggo duite sopo_ : jing, pake duitnya siapa


End file.
